The Adventure Continues
The Adventure Continues is the first episode of The Mookey and Spencer Chronicle: Season 2. Plot A flashback of all that had happened in the previous season runs through Mookey's head in his bed. In the bed next to him sleeps Spencer, who is dreaming about chasing a ball. Mookey gets up, bored, and wakes Spencer up. He tells his yawning stepbrother that B.A.R.K., a secret agency that they work for, hasn't needed them for a year now, and Spencer wonders what Mookey wants to do about it. Mookey explains that they should find the tunnel again and visit. Spencer disagrees and says that they wouldn't be working in the middle of night. Mookey refuses to not check it out and says that B.A.R.K. would work 24/7. Mookey forces Spencer to teleport to the Park with him, but their ability collars say that so much time has passed that it needs an access code to unlock. Mookey and Spencer, stood there thinking, come up with 'BOWL' as a code, but the ability collars deny the code. Spencer says 'PAW49', and his ability collar is unlocked. Mookey repeats, but it doesn't work. He says 'DISH72', and his ability collar unlocks too. Spencer says that they have to remember those. The two teleport to the Park and find the tunnel. They walk into it and arrive at B.A.R.K. HQ, where they are now two of the three second in commands. They find Harry and the general there, and they salute to the two comrades. The general wants them to leave because they didn't need them, and Spencer says that he didn't seem very happy to see two of the three people who took the Feline Agency down from the inside. The general asks them to leave again, but the two stepbrothers refuse. Mookey asks about the general's will to get rid of Mookey and Spencer, and Harry explains that they're experimenting on the Ultimate Gem. Spencer says that as he was one of the two who retrieved it, he wants to see what they're doing. Seeing what they've done, Mookey says that by absorbing the raw energy of the Ultimate Gem could cause a break-down around the globe for millenia, and suddenly the alarm goes off as they are attacked by cats. Spencer says that this is a good time to have some back-up (his example was him and Mookey). Defeating the cats made the general create a signal on each and every one of the soldier's ability collars give them the message that Lord Furball has returned again and is ready for another battle. 'Characters' (first reappearence from Season 1) *Mookey. *Spencer. *The general. *Harry. 'Trivia' *Mookey and Spencer need codes to unlock their ability collars. *Mookey and Spencer teleport to the Park and meet the general and Harry again. *Mookey says that absorbing the raw energy of the Ultimate Gem could cause a break-down. *B.A.R.K. is attacked by cats, so the general gives the message that the soldiers of B.A.R.K. must join together again for an epic battle. See also... *Unnatural.